


Fight of the Living Dead Novelisation Recap/Review

by Zeelandia



Category: Fight of the Living Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Kudos: 1





	Fight of the Living Dead Novelisation Recap/Review

Episode 1  
10 youtubers(Raya, Rahat, Fousey/Yousef, Shanna, Dennis, Brandon, Vitaly, Brittanni, Tré and JC) are brought to an abandond hospital. They are blindfolded, chained up and separated into three different groups. Brandon and Dennis are chained to a … with handcuffs in one a freezer. The others are trapped inside a cage in what appears to be a small courtyard, still chained up to each other. Rahat is thrown into another cage which has the keys of everyone else.

Dennis quickly slips out of his handcuffs and starts to find ways to break Brandon out of his handcuffs. Meanwhile, chaos erupts in the cage which contains the most youtubers as Fousey tries to take charge. Rahat is forced to find the correct keys and unlock the others, biut with 7 people shouting at you, and being stuck inside a cage with monsters roaming around, poor Rahat does terrible under all the pressure he’s getting. Tré immediately takes a disliking to Rahat and doesn’t trust him. Dennis finds a key and frees Brandon as they leave the freezer to find their friends. Brandon spots a zombie and they retreat back into the freezer, the zombie has already spotted them and is heading their way. Brandon tries to walk like a zombie to avoid suspicion, Dennis gives him a ‘wtf?’ look and tells him running also works.

As it turns out, the group needed Dennis and Brandon to help them with passing the keys to the others, since Rahat can’t reach the other cage. Their rescue mission is interrupted by zombies breaking through a door, Dennis uses a … to hold off the zombies and push them back into the room, he then makes sure to block the door, ensuring they cant come through once more.


End file.
